


What's In the Box?

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [146]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: A mysterious box shows up under the tree for Stiles and he can't figure out who it is from.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56587
Kudos: 106





	What's In the Box?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a submitted Tumblr prompt: Stiles can't figure out what is in that one present under the Christmas tree.  
> Cross-posted on Tumblr [here](https://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/638549727821135872/stilesderek-ficlet).

When the medium-sized box appears under the tree, Stiles notices. Of course he notices. Yes, he is one of those that looks on occasion to see if new presents have been added and if maybe they are for him. 

This new one is puzzling though. It’s not labelled, other than that it’s for Stiles, and it has different wrapping paper than all the others under the tree. It’s not Scott’s because that one is labelled from him and has been under the tree for a week. He knows it can’t be his dad because there’s no way he’d buy separate wrapping paper to wrap this one present, and he’s too cheap to pay to have it wrapped. Besides, the wrapping doesn’t look professional enough to have it be one of those gift-wrap counters at the mall.

And yes, he has inspected it to check okay? And also it’s not incredibly heavy and when he shakes it, he can’t really hear anything.

He starts questioning the pack and his dad, all of whom tell him to wait for Christmas and to leave him alone. If he were more rebellious and didn’t care, he’d just open it now and screw waiting. But, he’s not. As much as he wants to know what it is and who it’s from, he’s also too much of a traditionalist to open the present before he’s supposed to.

So he waits… and waits… and waits. And  _ finally _ , on Christmas morning, it is the first gift he reaches for and opens.

Inside is many, many layers of bubble-wrap, which explains why shaking the box did nothing to move the contents or make noise. Beneath the bubble wrap is a book, but not just any book. It’s a nice leather-bound book, worn around the edges. There’s no title on the front, but it doesn’t matter because Stiles knows exactly what this book is and who gave it to him.

He pulls out his phone and texts that person: Derek.

**You better come over here right now so I can thank you in person.**

_ I’m busy. _

**BS, come over, sourwolf…**

_ No. _

**Pleeeeeaasssseeee… I think this present deserves a hug… and {kiss emoji}**

Stiles waits, but he doesn’t receive a response from Derek. He sighs and moves on to open the other gifts he has, pushing the ones from his dad aside in a pile to open once he’s off shift. He’s just cleaning up the wrapping when there’s a knock on the door.

He opens it to reveal Derek, arms crossed, frown firmly in place. Stiles grins and waves him inside and shuts the door behind him.

“I didn’t come here for… I ran into your dad and he wanted me to make sure you weren’t alone.”

“Uh huh,” Stiles replies. “Okay.” He steps up closer to Derek. “Thank you for my gift.”

“What gift?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “For the grimoire that I know for a fact came from your family vault.” Derek shrugs his shoulders, refusing to meet Stiles’s eyes. Stiles takes another step closer. “Derek….”

“Hmm?”

Gently, Stiles reaches up to guide Derek’s chin so he has to look at Stiles. “Thank you.” He leans in and places a soft kiss on Derek’s lips. When he leans back, one corner of Derek’s lips is up, and Stiles will take that as a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Derek mutters.

Stiles grins and gives him another kiss on the cheek, and then takes Derek by the hand and guides him to the living room. “Come on, I need to get my annual dose of  _ A Christmas Story _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion) or [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
